In the exploration and production (E&P) world, data volumes may be large. The data volumes may be used in interpretation applications to make decisions to find oil and gas. Based on the size of data volumes, data stores are often used to store raw and interpreted information. Further, to handle multiple E&P interpreters using the large data volumes, E&P interpreters may manipulate and store a copy of the data in the E&P interpreters' analysis environment. Before or after manipulating the data, the data may be loaded in the shared data store.